


Toasty, Tasty Christmas Night

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah and Babs celebrate by staying in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toasty, Tasty Christmas Night

Barbara reached out, stretching just a little, to get the red and white candy cane dangling with such a tempting closeness to where she was lying on the floor in a mound of pillow and blankets near the fire. Dinah just smiled as her lover made the effort, remaining just where she was, cradling her cocoa mug in her hands and taking care not to spill it.

"I still feel guilty," she told Barbara as the redhead unwrapped the candy cane's cellophane, placing the trash on the end table that was just in reach on the other side of the couch behind them.

"Dad would have had to acknowledge things he doesn't want to if you had gone out after he responded to the call," Babs pointed out. "And...there's a reason you let Diana hold the gavel today. She already celebrated Solstice, and you've earned a holiday."

"I'm glad J'onn felt up to giving you a night off," Dinah admitted. "This is nice, and it was great of your dad to suggest we come here for the holiday."

"He misses us sometimes," Babs mused, before licking at the length of the cane, holding it in the curve. Dinah watched her pink tongue on that slide, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be feeling guilty about Jim out in the weather and her not going out as Black Canary to help Gotham on Christmas night?

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" Dinah asked, after a few delicate licks had led into sucking on the tip, moving the candy cane a little at a time.

Babs blinked, then looked at the candy cane that was still in her mouth by crossing her eyes to look down her nose, and that made Dinah burst into laughter before setting her cocoa on the other end table with a long stretch.

"You're incorrigible about making certain we don't do anything on our nights off but snuggle and be together," Dinah murmured, moving closer to her girlfriend and partner in all things.

"I have to keep the world safe even on my nights off by making certain her heroes rest up," Babs purred, holding the candy cane out to Dinah. Dinah responded by biting off the end of it, which made Babs protest.

"Hey! You're supposed to lick or suck!"

Dinah's eyes went crafty at that, and she crunched the peppermint piece up quickly, so she could lean her lips in against Babs' throat.

"Lick..." and the blonde did just that, using the tip of her tongue to trace the beating pulse in Babs' neck. "Or suck," she added before claiming one ear lobe, and sucking lightly between nibbles on the delicate skin.

"Ohhh...I meant the candy cane, but please don't let my interpretation stop yours," Babs said, goose bumps all over her arms from the sheer sensuality of her partner's mischief. 

"I usually don't, now do I?" Dinah asked, her fingers slipping under Barbara's sweater to ghost over the demarcation line of sensation. Babs moaned in response to that, closing her eyes, the candy cane more than forgotten in her fingers. She was easily lost in the way Dinah made her feel, making out slowly in their pillow and blanket nest between the couch, the tree, and the fireplace.

She would blame Dinah, she swore to herself, for why she didn't notice the door. That and it was her dad's place, and she felt so safe right there.

"Ahem. Girls," came Jim's voice as he paused in the living room, having come in through the kitchen. 

Dinah stopped kissing on Barbara's neck at the throat clearing sound, a smile lurking on her lips, though, at being busted in the process of romancing her partner by her partner's dad.

"Sorry, Jim," she said without much penance in her voice.

"Da~ad...." Babs said, once she had her voice back.

Jim just shook his head. "I'm going on up. Doors are locked, but feel free to check them again, Dinah."

"Yes sir." The blonde's eyes lit up, as Jim turned to go upstairs; she was sure she could bet Babs rekindled to the point they'd been at.

As Jim turned into his bedroom, he had to smile a little. His little girl had grown up, and that sometimes made him feel old, but he could just imagine his old partner's laughter if he could tell this story to him. 

Larry'd always had such a good sense of humor.


End file.
